


Toadstool

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M, old smut from the archives, this is how penises work right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaston/Prunelle smut. Gaston is dressed as a mushroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toadstool

 

 

”Yes, well, I promised Lebrac I would wear it, it's got a certain country charm, but I dunno...”

 

Prunelle couldn't hold back his smile at the costume. ”Hang on!” He made a show of flipping through the book he was holding. ”I want to know whether or not you're poisonous...”

 

Gaston responded with a grin of his own.”So? Why do you wanna know _that_? Planning to _eat_ me? _”_

 

The editor supposed it was fine to indulge a bit, they were alone in the office after all, and the work-hours were officially over. (Although he had a feeling Gaston was trying to claim working on his costume as overtime.)

 

So he kissed Gaston, pushing his lips against his. The costume only hindered kissing a bit, at least. With Gaston's movement restricted Prunelle had to tilt his head more than usual, but it wasn't too uncomfortable. However, he didn't like the fact that only his face was showing, the rest of his body completely covered. With all the usual places his hands would normally find their way to hidden, he had to settle placing his hands on the rough fabric of the costume.

 

He softly licked the younger man's lips who responded the way the editor had known he would, and pushed his tongue to Prunelle's mouth, letting him caress it with his own.

 

The position was becoming more uncomfortable for Prunelle, however, and he pulled back.

”Hmmh. I'm still alive, at least.”

 

Gaston wanted to continue the kiss, and when his partner withdrew, he lost his balance.

Prunelle caught him in time. ”Not the best costume for dancing, if you ask me.”

 

”No... And now I notice it has another design flaw.”

 

”What?”

 

”I can't get out of it. Could you-”

 

”Sure.” Prunelle inspected the costume. It seemed like it opened from the front. He pulled on the zipper. However, a problem arose. ”It's stuck.”

 

He knelt to get a better look, and slipped a hand inside the costume, trying to fix the issue. It felt like the zipper was caught on the fabric.

But his thoughts were derailed by a moan from the younger man.

 

Of course, the costume just happened to open from the waist downwards...

 

Prunelle slipped his hand in again, this time purposely brushing against his crotch.

 

Eliciting another moan from Gaston.

 

Prunelle hadn't been planning on going any further than kissing, but...

Why not?

Certain precautions needed to be made, however.

 

”Wait a second.”

He ignored the disappointed groan and walked to the door to lock it.

It wasn't likely anyone would interrupt them, but it didn't hurt being careful.

He placed a soft kiss on Gaston's lips. ”Better safe than sorry.”

”You always worry too much.” Gaston mumbled.

 

”Someone has to.” Prunelle knelt in front of him again, eager to continue where they had left off.

 

It seemed he was wearing only boxer shorts under the costume.

Well, easier access for him.

 

He stroked his penis through the cloth, satisfied to find it semi-hard. So at least that hadn't spoiled the mood. ”As for whether you're poisonous or not, I'm not really sure yet. How about I have another taste?”

 

”Mmm, sounds nice.”

 

Prunelle pulled the boxer shorts down and took hold of his shaft, giving it an experimental stroke and was rewarded with another moan and a slight bucking of his hips.

 

Prunelle frowned, realizing that the costume was going to get in the way again, forcing him to work through the relatively small opening. He'd probably have to use his hands, and not his mouth which is what he would have preferred.

 

But that thought reminded him how weird it was he'd even be wondering something like that. It was odd how things worked out sometimes.

 

Just few months ago he would have never even thought of doing something like this, and now it felt like the most natural thing in the world. And every time he did it he learned more about Gaston, where he liked being touched and licked.

 

How he could make his body respond when he knew just the right places.

 

Prunelle took the end of his penis to his mouth, sucking on it slightly, but mostly for wetting it to make using his hands feel better.

He ran his fingers on the shaft, grasping it slightly.

 

”Umh, aren't you gonna use your mouth?”

”Hm?” Prunelle looked up, annoyed at the costume obstructing his view so he couldn't see the face of his partner.

”You usually do.”

 

It was nice to know Gaston preferred that.

He took as much of his length in that his outfit allowed, which wasn't as much as he would have preferred, but Gaston thrusted his hips forward, making it easier for him.

 

”Mmh, Prunelle! L _é- Léon_ -”

 

The editor would have smiled if his mouth wasn't full at the moment.

Getting moans and gasps out of him? Great.

Having him call out his name, completely focused on him and how he made him feel?

Much better.

 

With a twitch he came, and the editor swallowed his seed, cleaning out the evidence of their little encounter.

 

He let go of the now flaccid penis, pulling back.

Which led to the wobbly Gaston falling forward and hitting his partner with the cap of his costume sending them both tumbling down.

”Thanks.” He said from his position on the floor.

 

Prunelle sat up, pushing the cap out of the way and licking his lips. ”You're welcome.”

 

Gaston told him ”You got some on your-” He did his best to wiggle his nose to point in the correct direction. ”On your cheek,” he resorted to saying.

 

Prunelle wiped it away. ”Anywhere else?”

 

”Well...” Gaston grinned. ”You got something else too.”

 

Prunelle noticed where he was looking at. ”Gaston...”

However, he spread his legs, allowing Gaston easier access to his crotch that clearly showed just how aroused he had become.

 

Amused, he watched the other man crawl towards him with some difficulty.

 

And flop his chin on his erection, trying to get into position.

”Ngh!”

Gaston looked up. ”Mmhuh?”

”It wasn't...bad, but be a bit more careful.”

 

But just feeling him through the fabric of his trousers was almost too much for Prunelle.

”Rogntudjuu, Gaston, I want you to...” He mumbled.

 

However, Gaston's attempts to pull the zipper of his trousers with his teeth were, if cute, somewhat inefficient, and Prunelle helped him along with that, impatient to get him started.

 

Gaston's technique could be described as sloppily overenthusiastic in the best of times, and without the use of his arms, he was more clumsy than usual, and Prunelle had to fight the impulse to help him with his hands.

 

But there was something bizarrely appealing about this, Gaston doing his best with what he got, both of them shielded under the large red cap of his costume, laying on the office floor.

It was really quite wonderful, and frustrating, and full of surprises, and so very _right._

Just like Gaston.

And with that thought he climaxed, wordlessly gasping.

 

Even when Gaston gagged a bit and spilled some of his semen on his trousers, the moment wasn't any less perfect in its own bizarre way.

 

 

 


End file.
